


Moving Forward

by Zorii



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorii/pseuds/Zorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's return to the Hub after his suspension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

The month of his suspension had passed entirely too slowly for Ianto. He wasn't used to long periods of inactivity, and there were only so many times he could clean his small flat. He'd thought for sure that by now he would either be dead or no longer even remembering who he was.

He'd been understandably shocked when Jack had offered him a choice after they'd talked about what had led them to their current situation. The Captain had told him he could come back to Torchwood, but that it was his decision. He would have to earn back the team's trust, but they in turn would have to make more of an effort to 'see' him as well. There had been failures regarding that on both sides, and now was the time to move forward.

Ianto had agreed to his suspension without protest or complaint, knowing that he needed time to come to terms with everything, without the stress of daily life at Torchwood. Owen had been by his flat once a week to insure that he was eating properly and that he was well physically. The two had developed a tenuous friendship, Owen understanding far better than he'd like to admit, just how far love could make a person go. 

When it was finally time for Ianto to return to work, Jack had actually come by with the SUV to pick him up, though Ianto was sure that the Captain had only made the trip for the thermos of coffee he'd handed him when he'd climbed into the vehicle. When they arrived at the Hub, Ianto had immediately grabbed up a bin bag and started making his way around the main work area, cleaning up the mess from the last few weeks. 

Eventually he went to the kitchen to get coffee started, knowing the others would be in soon and they would be in need of their morning caffeine fix. He looked up as the klaxon alarms signalled Tosh's arrival and he picked up her freshly brewed coffee, bringing it to her desk just as she reached it. 

He held the coffee out to her, every bit the peace offering it appeared to be. Tosh smiled lightly and gently squeezed his arm before she took the cup and sipped at it gratefully. "Thank you Ianto, I'm glad you're back." Ianto gave her a ghost of a smile and a small nod, though there was pleasant hint of surprise in his eyes at her words. He retreated once more to the kitchen, retrieving Gwen and Owen's coffees as they stepped into the Hub as well. 

Owen took the coffee that was handed to him, grinning as he took the first sip. "About bloody time you got your arse back to work. We were all getting tired of Starbucks and instant." Even though his words were snark, there was no sting to them and he nodded in approval before he disappeared down into the medical bay. 

Ianto shook his head, knowing the medic would never change. He took Gwen's coffee over to her desk and set it down in front of her. The former PC looked up at him and gave him a light smile, though Ianto could tell she wasn't quite sure if she was pleased he was there or not. She murmured a quiet 'thank you' as she picked up her mug, sipping at the heavenly concoction with a happy sigh. 

The young Welshman smiled just a little to himself, glad his return so far had been quiet and uneventful, something he couldn't be happier about. He went back to the kitchen and prepared coffees for himself and Jack before carrying the two mugs up to the Captain's office. He tapped lightly on the door frame to get Jack's attention before he stepped into the room and he handed the older man his coffee.

"Thanks Ianto. I've gotta say, we've all definitely missed your coffee. I haven't heard any yelling or commotion, so I'm guessing the morning has been ok?" Ianto moved to sit in the chair across from Jack at the desk and he took a slow sip of his own coffee before giving a small nod.

"Yes, Sir. I know it will take time, and I'm willing to put forth the effort to regain my place. I know I can't change what happened, and it does no good to torture myself with 'what if's'. All I can do is try to make up for what I've done and hope that someday all of you will be able to trust me again. As you said, Sir, it's time to move forward." Ianto's heart sped up at the brilliant grin that Jack gave him in response, and he knew that eventually things would work out. Yes, it was definitely time to start looking forward.


End file.
